


【arthurm】stockholm syndrome(番外一)(R18)(pwp)

by heil_stony



Category: arthurm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heil_stony/pseuds/heil_stony





	【arthurm】stockholm syndrome(番外一)(R18)(pwp)

“我觉得，虽然我很相信女巫，但是还是很有必要让我来亲自检验一下这魔法的成果的。”“哈？”亚瑟成功的把还没反应过来的弟弟扔上了柔软的大床，自己也顺势爬了上去，开始亲手给奥姆“检查身体”。  
亚瑟那高大精壮的身躯覆在奥姆的上方，几下撕扯就让今天奥姆为了去陆地特意穿上的高定西装变成了几片破布。  
“亚瑟，你要干什...唔...”有些羞愤难当的奥姆挣扎着想要脱离亚瑟的掌控，可他的话还没有说完，就被亚瑟用随手拿起的布料堵住了嘴。  
“沉默是金，还有，我可爱的弟弟，对你的兄长直呼其名可不是什么礼貌的事情。”亚瑟一用力就掰开了奥姆努力并拢的双腿。  
奥姆徒劳的摆动着双腿，想要改变这个羞耻的姿势，却惹得亚瑟不耐烦的突然一巴掌狠狠地拍在那细腻白嫩的翘臀上，吓得奥姆浑身一颤。  
红色的掌印一下子就在那白嫩的皮肤上显现，甚至还有点轻微的肿起，亚瑟用他那略显粗糙的手掌满意的来回摩擦着弟弟屁股上自己留下的杰作。

看着因为这一个巴掌的警告而安份下来的奥姆，亚瑟继续了刚才的事情，他抓住了奥姆那过分纤细的脚踝，轻轻地把他的腿折成了一个M型，好让奥姆下身的风光一览无余。  
“乖，自己撑住。”亚瑟放开双手，一脸坏笑的盯着脸红的要命的弟弟。奥姆闭上眼睛不想看到自己现在放荡的姿势，却还是难以违抗亚瑟的命令，羞愧的用颤抖的手扣住了自己的大腿，向两边拉得大开。  
“对嘛，这才乖。”亚瑟看到这样的美景自然很满意，他拿开堵在奥姆嘴里的布，含住奥姆那诱人的薄唇，奖励给他一个深深的吻。  
亚瑟的气息侵占了奥姆的口腔，他的吻蛮横而又霸道，奥姆却很沉醉其中，直到奥姆被吻得几乎要透不过气来时，亚瑟才放开了那诱人的红唇，去研究一些现在他更感兴趣的地方。

也许是因为被改造成了易孕体质的缘故，奥姆的洞穴里面要比平时湿润上许多，轻轻松松的两根手指都能齐根没入。  
亚瑟当然知道手指是自然抵达不了位于深处的生殖腔的，但是他就是故意想要逗弄一下他这个爱害羞的弟弟。  
亚瑟肆无忌惮地扭动着深深地埋在奥姆体内的手指，像是在寻找什么四处按压、戳弄着，而早已被亚瑟挑起了欲火的奥姆被亚瑟的手指不轻不重地玩弄得更加饥渴难耐，而他的双腿被他自己固定住，只能不安的轻轻地扭动着臀部，似是在渴求着更多一样。  
可亚瑟偏偏装作不知，用一种意味深长的糟糕语气，说着一些一本正经的话:“让我来检查一下，我的宝贝弟弟给我生宝宝的地方在哪里，在这里？哦，不对。那是在这里吗？”  
亚瑟故意熟门熟路地按上了早已熟知的那一小片软肉，“嗯啊...”奥姆不由自主的绷紧了身子，发出了难耐的呻吟。  
“是这里吗？嗯？我怎么觉得不是呢？”亚瑟坏心眼地在那一点上反复用指尖按压、戳刺，蹂躏着那一小块脆弱的领地。  
“嗯唔...不是...啊...那里...”奥姆纤长的睫毛都被生理性的泪水打湿了，可他还是固执地不肯睁开双眼，直视这外人看来会有些不堪的场面。  
捕捉到了奥姆的轻声细语，亚瑟的手又开始在里面不安分地探索了起来:“那应该是在哪里？你来告诉我。”  
“用手指...够不到的...”经过了刚才的刺激，奥姆觉得整个人变得更加空虚了起来，可骄傲的奥姆在如此境地却又不似平常，说不出什么求欢的话。  
亚瑟终于舍得将手指从那温暖的甬道里抽出，到又转而将那被体液浸润了的手指放到了奥姆的唇边:“你说那该怎么办呢，我亲爱的弟弟。还有，睁开眼。”  
奥姆依言睁开了恍惚的双眼，看见了亚瑟送到他嘴边的手指，乖巧顺从的张开嘴含住了那两根被自己的体液弄脏的手指，用他那灵巧的小舌头一点一点地仔细为自己的兄长舔弄干净。  
亚瑟真的是爱死奥姆着可爱的小舌头了，它总能把亚瑟服侍地很好。亚瑟把被舔干净的手指从奥姆的嘴里抽出，自己则是地下了头含住了奥姆那早已在空气中挺立的乳尖。  
亚瑟用舌头在那粒小巧的东西上打着转，还时不时得使劲吸允啃咬以下，提醒一下奥姆赶紧相出一个“检查身体”的可行性方案，还不忘腾出手来照顾那另一只没被含住的小东西。  
在亚瑟地“妥帖”的照顾下，那奥姆胸前那可怜的两点变得又红又肿，一层薄薄的水雾漫上了他好看的眼睛，“嗯啊...艹我...哥哥...”奥姆终于忍不住小声哀求到。  
“什么？”亚瑟装作声音太小听不清的样子看着已经被情欲浸染了的弟弟，声音沙哑的在奥姆的耳边问到。  
“我说...呜...艹我...就能...呜...找到了...”奥姆忍不住流下了羞愤的泪水，断断续续的央求到。  
听到这样淫荡的字眼从高傲的弟弟嘴里说出，亚瑟哪里还忍得住，他轻轻的吻去了奥姆脸上的泪水，把自己早已硬的发烫的巨物送进了那湿润的洞穴。  
“呃啊...”被一下子填满的奥姆发出了满足的喟叹，颤抖着射出了一股稀少的白浊。而这对亚瑟来说还只是个开始，他一下下的向里探索着顶到更深的地方。  
亚瑟拍了拍奥姆还在紧紧地拉开双腿的手，把那双修长的腿拉到自己的腰间，奥姆也很乖巧的顺势把腿紧紧的绕在兄长的腰上，胳膊也环上了那结实的后背。  
这样的姿势使亚瑟的冲撞更加的深入，他能够很明显的感觉到那熟悉的甬道的最深处的地方和以前不一样了，多了一个用来孕育后代的器官的入口。  
“我想我找到了。”亚瑟还在轻轻的舔弄着奥姆那本就敏感的耳垂，他一次次的都顶到了生殖腔的入口，却忍着没有顶进去。  
已经沉浸在快感中的奥姆无法理解亚瑟的做法，他只能搂住亚瑟，将自己送的里兄长更近一点。  
可亚瑟却突然停下了动作，用一种近乎深情的眼神看着奥姆，在他的眉心落下一吻，问道:“奥姆，愿意为我生一个属于咱俩的孩子吗？”  
“我愿意。”此时的奥姆眼睛里的温柔满的都快要溢出来了，他当然愿意为他所爱的男人延续血脉，抚育后代。尽管这一点都不像是曾经睥睨天下的七海领主会做的事情，可是为了亚瑟，他甘之如饴。  
得到了爱人的首肯，亚瑟也就不再压抑自己的本性了，他抱起奥姆，野兽般的闯进了那新生的器官，将压抑住了的精液注满了即将孕育新生命的器官。

折腾了几个来回，奥姆的小腹处的某个新生的器官的都精力旺盛的亚瑟给填的满满当当的了。看到奥姆实在是累到脱力了，亚瑟才肯放过怀里这美味的佳人。  
“你是喜欢男孩还是女孩呢？”奥姆抚摸着自己的小腹，仿佛那里面有着两个人的后代一样。  
“男孩子吧，遗传了咱们两个，应该会是七海从未有过的，最优秀的血脉了。”亚瑟也学着奥姆的样子抚上奥姆的小腹。  
“嗯，我也希望是个男孩子，在亚特兰蒂斯公主的婚姻往往由不得她们自己选择。”奥姆现在就已经开始为自己那不知道什么时候回到来的孩子着想了。  
“是个女孩子也没关系，有我在，一定不会让她成为政治的牺牲品，一定会让她嫁给她真心喜欢的人的。”亚瑟轻吻了一下那柔顺的金色发丝，向怀里多愁善感的爱人保证到。


End file.
